A Break From The Rules
by Sweetness2015
Summary: Everything was good after our run in with the Volturi; Renesmee was fully grown and healthy. The Cullen family stayed under the radar especially to avoid any more trouble with Aro. When one on the vegetarians breaks down and goes off the deep in it puts not only vampires as a whole but the human race is also in danger. THIS WON'T BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE.
1. Prologue

**I wanted to give you guys a snippet of what my next story will be once I complete my other ones so don't expect an update unless I feel the need to give you a little more to read. I am not sure how much you'll like the story but I hope you do. Please review and give me your thoughts so far. Reviews really make me happy and your opinions matter. XOXO!**

Prologue

?POV

I couldn't help myself, the smell was intoxicating. I tried walking away but the further I went away from the smell the more my instincts were yelling at me to go back. The burning in my throat was undeniable. Plus it was just one human, what harm could it do? Carlisle's words ran through my head "You have self-control use it." I tried Carlisle I really did try. I breathed in deep and took another sniff of the heavenly smell of the human. I got tired of the animals; they left me unsatisfied and leaving me always wanting more. Like I said this was just one human out of the billions on earth, nobody to miss. I checked my surroundings to make sure nobody saw me and I followed her.

It was dark out but with my vampire enhanced vision I was able to see what she looked like. She had beautiful blond hair and nice tanned skin. She looked to be about 5'5 or a half-inch taller. She was small with a slender face and a small slender body. Her legs were nice, smooth looking, and long. She was pretty but nothing like the beauty of us vampires, she didn't look my type but that didn't matter she had to be mine. I've been watching her walk around downtown; she looked like a college student, too bad she wouldn't be finishing. I waited till she walked down a dark, deserted street, humans are so stupid, you should never walk by yourself down those kinds of streets.

I double checked to make sure no one was around and made my move. I quickly ran pass her so she wouldn't be able to see me, she gasped surprised by the sudden gust of wind on such a silent night. I ran past her again quickly and bumped into her, knocking her over onto her butt. I could hear her heart beat picking up, she was scared and this was exciting me the more her fear grew.

"Whose, whose there?" she asked, fear seeping out of her voice. I didn't answer her, why would I, she didn't need to hear me. I walked up behind her as she darted her eyes around trying to see who or what it was that knocked her over. She kept asking who it was and threatening she has taken self-defense classes. Well sweetheart that won't help you. I tapped her on her shoulder and she screamed and tried to run from me.

I quickly caught up to her, grabbed her by her neck and slung her into a dark alley across from us. I heard her whimpering, the little human was tough, she should be knocked out. I walked up to her slowly as she tried crawling away from me asking me not to harm her. She said she would give me her money but I didn't need that. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards me as I crouched to in front of her.

"Sshh, sshh its ok, I don't want your money and I don't want sex from you, just calm down." I said in a menacingly sweet voice.

"Wh...What do you want then?" She asked while shaking from her crying. I didn't answer her again, I just moved up towards her neck and breathed her scent in deeply, damn, she smelt good. I looked back at her and saw the fear in her eyes. I wanted to stop but I was so close and if I let her go she could identify me and run and tell the cops. Of course they wouldn't be able to find me easily but still, I didn't need them looking. Here she goes again begging for her life.

"Look I'm doing you a favor honey, you won't suffer, it's going to be quick and easy." I said and then I grabbed her neck and broke it just as she was about to scream. I bent down and bit her. I sucked at her blood till I was satisfied and satisfied I was. I picked her body up and ran to a park for wildlife and dropped her there on a trail for someone to find her. I had to clean myself up and get out of there. I stopped at a motel and checked in. I walked into my room and looked in the mirror, my eyes weren't there normal gold and it made me look dangerous. As I cleaned myself up and thought about what just happened, I couldn't help but think…I want more.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and how you feel about the story this will determine if I continue to write it at all. Reviews make me happy xoxo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

**_6 years later…_**

The relief we felt after being safe at home and all our troubles behind us, was amazing. I couldn't imagine what could have happened as we were face to face with Aro and his followers, I knew Alice knew what would happen, and she also knows I know that she has knowledge of what could have been. I know she will tell me when she is ready. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at my family.

Renesmee was fully grown and her relationship with Jacob was going strong. Of course Edward being the protective father that he is never really let them be together, alone. Me, I was a little more lenient but I knew Jake, if he wanted something he would take it but he loves her too much to hurt her. Just like when I was human each couple was cuddled up with each other, looking happier than ever and now that I am a vampire Jasper and I were able to get closer and forge a friendship.

He was a great guy and we were able to talk more about his past now that he didn't want to kill me. We had a lot in common like we both love history and we share a favorite book, Wuthering Heights. Sometimes we would go hunting together and just hang out and talk about any and everything. Alice started to distance herself from the family more and more, especially now that Jasper and I were close.

I felt like she knew something that she wasn't sharing and didn't plan o sharing anytime soon. I tried to go shopping and doing everything she loved with her but she always said she was busy. She never came and played baseball or went on hunts when the sun was out. For 6 months she went away and Jasper was a mess without her. He always says if it wasn't for me and Rose he wouldn't have made it through the pain. I wish she would talk to me.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Edward asked coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest. My mouth turned into a smile without me thinking about it. I loved the way Edward and I fit together when he held me or how we were the same temperature.

"Nothing really, just happy to have everyone." I said softly leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"Hmm, yes it is…You smell delicious." Edward said kissing my neck. No matter how hard I tried to hold back my moan it was heard, by everyone in the room.

"Somebody needs some alone time." Emmett said his booming laughter filling the room. Then the slap upside his head echoed through the house as we all laughed and Emmett gave Rose his best puppy dog face.

"Umhm, Bella I do need some time alone." Edward sweet, silky voice whispered in my ear, low enough for only me to hear. I looked around the room, everyone seems occupied, and they wouldn't miss us for a day or two.

"Oh no you don't." I heard Jasper's southern drawl rang out. "You don't get to keep my Bella away for however long you want we have plans Eddie." Jasper said giving his award winning smirk.

Edward growled. "She is mines Jasper, leaving me to my business." Edward said pulling me into his side. I guess Jasper didn't like his answer and Edward fell to his knees. It didn't take a genius to know Jasper was projecting pain towards Edward.

"Jazz, stop. We'll make it quick." I said my eyes pleading with him.

"Promise?" He asked giving me our secret look of if you break this promise you will regret it.

"I promise." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and helping Edward off the floor.

"Damn Jazz, if I didn't want Bella so bad I would kick your ass. That hurt, a lot." Edward whined while rubbing his hand up and down my backside.

"Stop being a little pussy!" Emmett yelled from the living room, getting another smack from Rosalie and giving us all another reason to laugh.

"Mmm Edward, come on I need that thick cock inside me." I whispered as low as possible so only Edward would hear. His eyes became darker instantly and he licked his lips. The way he looked at me made me tingle. I needed him.

He crashed into me, our lips moving roughly against one another. Edward pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed along my jaw, stopping and paying attention to the skin where my neck and shoulders met. I bit my lip to quiet my moans ad my hands worked their way through Edward's soft hair.

"Holy shit!" I heard Rosalie say loudly and I quickly looked up at her standing in front of us.

"Ew, get a room guys." Renesmee said as her and Jake walked in hand and hand. She is a feisty thing. Edward says she gets it from me.

"Well that was a little hot Bellsy, didn't know you had it in you." Emmett's deep voice startling me, I didn't know he was there standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I quickly slid off of Edward.

"Well, uh we're going to leave now." I said quickly, grabbing Edward and running out the house.

"That was awkward everyone including Ness was having sexual thoughts about their partners." Edwards said disgust evident in his voice and facial expression.

"Well Renesmee is very mature but you are totally having the talk with her. It's just too weird of a conversation for me." I said shuttering at Charlie's attempt to talk about it.

"Um…" was all Edward said.

I took his arm and threw him to the ground and straddled his waist. The look on his face was priceless but the bulge in his pants let me know he was enjoying this. I rolled my hips getting the friction we both wanted.

"Edward, baby, house now!" I moaned out.

He wasted no time flipping us over, grabbing me, and carrying me bridal style to the house. By the time we got to our home, Edward had our clothes ripped off and discarded. We skipped foreplay and he slid in fast and hard. If I could breathe, it would take my breath away.

"Hmm, Bella, you feel so fucking good." He said sucking on my neck.

"Fuck Edward, yes!" I yelled, grabbing his ass and pulling him in deeper. The way he was pounding in and out of me I knew there would be a dent in the floor later.

Edward and I went at it all night and into the next day. We laid there cuddled together as the evening rolled around. I knew I had to get up and go meet up with Jasper. I was very comfortable where I was but I couldn't disappoint my Jazzy pooh, as I liked to call him.

I got up quickly to avoid Edward grabbing me and ran to the bathroom. I knew I reeked of sex and a quick shower would suffice. As I was stepping in Edward knocked on the door but I knew better then to unlock the door and let him in.

"Come on, let me in Bella." Edward pleaded.

"No I have to go meet Jasper." I said putting shampoo in my hair. For a few minutes there was silence and I thought Edward walked away from the door. Then the loud sound of the door breaking brought me out the shower.

"Seriously?" I asked drying off.

"Why do you spend so much time with Jasper anyway?" Edward asked

"The same reason you and Ally spend a lot of time together because we want to and enjoy one another's company." I replied, getting ready to brush my teeth. I knew vampires didn't need to but I was still use to doing it.

"I know for a fact he wants you." Edward growled out. I turned around faster then I meant to knocking part of the sink off.

"Excuse me? You know Jasper more than I do. You know very well that he loves Alice and would never hurt her by finding interest in another woman. Plus he is a guy he is allowed to look, if he didn't you would be worried he was gay. So just stop it, you know I love you too much." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and let the bathroom.

I ran around the room getting dressed. Edward was still silent and in deep thought. I couldn't figure him out but I knew something was wrong with him but I didn't have now to figure it out.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Anything? Nothing? Reviews? Yeah go ahead, they make me extremely happy, I am almost addicted to reviwes, so leave one! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Since Bella is hanging out with Jasper, I decided to head back to Carlisle's and talk to Alice. I still don't know why Bella spends so much time with Jasper, alone. Yeah I hang out with Alice but everyone is around. They go to public places, just the two of them. I am sure somebody thinks they are together. Not only that Jasper has slipped a few times and thought about Bella in a way that is inappropriate. He would mentally kick himself but it makes me so mad that I have to leave the room.

I trust Jasper though. I know he wouldn't do anything that would hurt Alice or me. A good think is Bella had my scent all over her and only a small hint of his which meant nothing sexual went on between them. I am not sure why I am worrying myself, neither of them wouldn't do such a thing. I shook my head at myself as I walked into the house.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" Carlisle asked as I walked, him and Esme were cuddled up on the couch.

"Hey guys, I am good. Has Alice come back today?" I asked feeling like I was interrupting their time.

"Yeah, she is upstairs." Esme replied with her beautiful, bright smile.

I ran upstairs following Ally's scent to my room. Hmm well that's interesting whats up with her. I tried tuning into her thoughts but she was thinking about fashion, the usual Alice. However, that doesn't explain why she is in my room. I walked in the find her lying on the floor, my music playing low, and she was reading a book.

"Hey Ally." I said. She turned and smiled but the smile never reached her eyes. She got up and turned off the music. I sat down on the floor and she came to sit beside me,

"So, whats going on?" I asked, worried.

"I am leaving Edward." She replied softly, never falling tears filling her eyes. I cleared my throat hoping to be able to ask why.

"Why? Ally we'll miss you too much for you to go." I said softly. I said we but I mostly meant me. Alice was more than a sister I also loved her way more than that. I knew it was wrong of me to find her attractive and occasionally want her when Bella was away but I couldn't help myself.

"I love someone else and I don't want to break Jasper's heart by staying. Plus I just want to be on my own." She answered looking at me sadly.

"Alice, how could you love someone else? You and Jasper have been together for a very long time." I asked getting upset. "Who is this bastard you love, he is tearing us apart."

"Edward…I…I can't do this. I can't stay here and do this." She said silently crying but no tears falling. I turned her towards me to look into her eyes.

"Alice…Who is the guy?" I asked a lot calmer. She waited a while to answer and I was patient, giving her time.

"Everyone will hate me." She said almost childlike.

"No, no Ally no one will hate you, I promise. Look, I will tell you a secret that I have been keeping to myself and nobody knows." I said quietly trying to calm her down, so she can talk to me.

"Ok, the truth is." I paused taking a deep, unneeded breath and continued. "Truth is I love you Alice. I always have and probably always will. However, I love Bella too but the love I have for you is different. Sometimes I fantasize about doing things to you and I…" I stopped realized she was staring at in shock.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that. Shit!" I was mad at myself I can't believe I said that. Then Alice reached over and kissed me, hard. Her lips tasted sweet. I pulled back feeling lost and guilty all at once.

"Edward, you're the one I love but it hurt too much to see you with Bella. Plus I didn't want to hurt her or Jasper. I have wanted you for so long. Will you leave with me?" She asked

"No, no, no, no, no Alice, I can't! Look we'll figure something out but I can't leave Bella or Renesmee, I am a father!" I yelled a little too loudly. "I have to go but I will be back before you leave and I will see you off and we can talk some more ok?" I asked. She nodded her head in response.

I stole a quick kiss from her sweet lips. Something was different about Alice I just couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't believe Alice loved me like I love her. I couldn't believe I was about to have an affair. I never say myself as the cheating type, especially on my Bella. I will figure this out without tearing my family apart.

**BPOV**

Edward was still very quiet and moping around when I came back that evening. He paid no attention to me when I came back. It still amazes me that my mood can change from happy to sad in 2.5 seconds. I tried talking to him but he said it was nothing. I was tired of him moping and him not talking. It drew a wedge between us. Not only had that been going on but Alice announced she was leaving the family. Even though we were all she didn't smile, hug us, or anything she just left and that was it. Which Rosalie was happy to see her go because she said the pixie was a bitch and she was tired of trying to be nice to her.

Ever since then things have been the same except Edward. He was snapping at everyone and Emmett about ripped him to pieces a couple of days ago. No one was talking to him, even Renesmee stopped coming around whenever she knew Edward was at Carlisle's. I couldn't deal with Edward so Esme let me move in. Yeah I would still see him but at least I didn't have to be there or come downstairs when he was around.

The tension increased the minute Edward walked in the door. Rosalie would just glare at him and shake her head as if she knew something was up with him however she would never say a word. We hung out a lot more now that Alice wasn't here to take me from everyone. I haven't talked to Edward since I left, I can't say I miss him because Jasper has been here for me.

I am very thankful for him.

**RPOV**

I knew about Edward and Alice and their love for each other. I am surprised they didn't hear me by the door. I thought about telling Bella but I didn't want to get her mad. I also couldn't help but hate Edward and Alice for being so carless and throwing everything they have out the window. I never trusted either of them and I feel like everything that has ever happened to Bella was planned but now she is indestructible and can't be hurt. Well when she finds out she will be hurt by him but the rest of us will be here for her.

**EPOV**

I can't do this anymore. No! I won't do this anymore. I am my own person, Edward fucking Cullen! I can't keep putting everyone before me, I have to do what I want forget everyone else, except Alice, I need her here to talk to. I was the only one aware of where she was. I decided to leave the cottage Bella abandoned me in and ran to Seattle. I hung around the downtown area, just walked around, and enjoyed the thoughts of the humans. One girl caught my attention and I watched her intently. I knew what I was doing was wrong so I stopped. Then I started again but stopped myself. I followed her all day and into the evening. I was thirsty after being in the presence of humans all day and I needed a drink.

I couldn't help myself, the smell was intoxicating. I tried walking away but the further I went away from the smell the more my instincts were yelling at me to go back. The burning in my throat was undeniable. Plus it was just one human, what harm could it do? Carlisle's words ran through my head "You have self-control use it." I tried Carlisle I really did try. I breathed in deep and took another sniff of the heavenly smell of the human. I got tired of the animals; they left me unsatisfied and leaving me always wanting more. Like I said this was just one human out of the billions on earth, nobody to miss. I checked my surroundings to make sure nobody saw me and I followed her.

It was dark out but with my vampire enhanced vision I was able to see what she looked like. She had beautiful blond hair and nice tanned skin. She looked to be about 5'5 or a half inch taller. She was small with a slender face and a small slender body. Her legs were nice, smooth looking, and long. She was pretty but nothing like the beauty of us vampires, she didn't look my type but that didn't matter she had to be mine. I've been watching her walk around downtown; she looked like a college student, too bad she wouldn't be finishing. I waited till she walked down a dark, deserted street, humans are so stupid, you should never walk by yourself down those kinds of streets.

I double checked to make sure no one was around and made my move. I quickly ran pass her so she wouldn't be able to see me, she gasped surprised by the sudden gust of wind on such a silent night. I ran past her again quickly and bumped into her, knocking her over onto her butt. I could hear her heart beat picking up, she was scared and this was exciting me the more her fear grew.

"Whose, whose there?" she asked, fear seeping out of her voice. I didn't answer her, why would I, she didn't need to hear me. I walked up behind her as she darted her eyes around trying to see who or what it was that knocked her over. She kept asking who it was and threatening she has taken self-defense classes. Well sweetheart that won't help you. I tapped her on her shoulder and she screamed and tried to run from me.

I quickly caught up to her, grabbed her by her neck and slung her into a dark alley across from us. I heard her whimpering, the little human was tough, she should be knocked out. I walked up to her slowly as she tried crawling away from me asking me not to harm her. She said she would give me her money but I didn't need that. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards me as I crouched to in front of her.

"Sshh, sshh it's ok, I don't want your money and I don't want sex from you, just calm down." I said in a menacingly sweet voice.

"Wh...What do you want then?" She asked while shaking from her crying. I didn't answer her again, I just moved up towards her neck and breathed her scent in deeply, damn, she smelt good. I looked back at her and saw the fear in her eyes. I wanted to stop but I was so close and if I let her go she could identify me and run and tell the cops. Of course they wouldn't be able to find me easily but still, I didn't need them looking. Here she goes again begging for her life.

"Look I'm doing you a favor honey, you won't suffer, it's going to be quick and easy." I said and then I grabbed her neck and broke it just as she was about to scream. I bent down and bit her. I sucked at her blood till I was satisfied and satisfied I was. I picked her body up and ran to a park for wild life and dropped her there on a trail for someone to find her. I had to clean myself up and get out of there. I stopped at a motel and checked in. I walked into my room and looked in the mirror, my eyes weren't there normal gold and it made me look dangerous. As I cleaned myself up and thought about what just happened, I couldn't help but think…I want more.

* * *

**Ok sooo what are your thoughts? I wanted to get right to the point of the story...So please review! xoxo**


End file.
